


I'm Super Gay

by deepvoidchaos



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Trans Male Character, that's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepvoidchaos/pseuds/deepvoidchaos
Summary: Literally just fluff with me and Jaune being husbands. I love this man and I want to read more stories where he's in a relationship with a dude. There's practically none on this website, so I'm gonna take it upon myself to make it!Btw my oc's trans cuz I am.Edit: And his name is Adam cuz mine is oops
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I'm Super Gay

Adam woke up, eyes adjusting to the light shining through the window onto their shared bed. He sat up and brought a tired hand through his short copper hair. He lazily tossed the covers aside and grabbed the hoodie that lay on the dresser. Tugging it on, he inspected himself in the mirror, sleepy eyes dragging over his silhouette. They fell onto his chest, much less noticeable under the fabric that covered it.  
Making his way out of the room, the smell of coffee grew stronger as he reached the kitchen that they owned. The sound of ceramic mugs and bean juice being poured perked him up slightly. He sat down and let his head gently fall to the table with a kathunk. Adam felt the heat of the mug being placed in front of his head. He picked up his head to his husband sitting next to him, a smile everpresent on his face. "Mornin', babe. Howdja sleep last night?" Jaune asked, a hint of smile to his voice. "Mmmghhhhhh" he replied. 

[He smooches Adam's forehead and they share a really cute moment.]

[Adam is all like omg dude thats hella gay]

[Jaune is like im bi but go off you adorable deer]

*adam's a deer faunus btw, he has a floofy ass tail*

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this at 12:31 am. Lost the ability to write as I felt more tired. If you want me to write anything else, hmu in the comments. Gonna post this before I give myself the luxury of sleep. Gn, y'all.


End file.
